The NEET suddenly turned vampire
by Hinakawa
Summary: Shintaro becomes a vampire, somehow and when Kano figures it out, he wishes it was all a joke. But sadly it isn't.
Chapter One: A Walk

Kano opened his eyes slowly, looking at the clock drowsily. 3:22 AM. He frowned and sighed closing his eyes again. He rolled around in bed for ten minutes trying to get comfortable, to no avail. After another five minutes of twisting and turning, he got up, slipping a hoodie and sweats on. He yawned and left the house to walk around for a bit since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. "Man it's really cold." He said while frowning, turning the corner. When he woke up he noticed Shintaro wasn't home because he would have been up playing games or coming up with a new song or something. He decided to go look for him since he must be outside. Kano wondered if he had slipped off and found somewhere else to stay. He couldn't blame him. He knew he still felt a bit uncomfortable with him being around even after them rooming together for a year. It actually hurt a little but he only smiled, pretending to never notice it.

He continued to walk and as he walked past an alley and looked down the way seeing something weird. He frowned slightly seeing a figure hunched over. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes flashed red and he was gone. In his place was a black cat. The 'cat' stalked down the alley and before he could even get close, the figure whipped around. It froze staring at him. His messy hair, the bags under his eyes, Shuuya recognized them.

Shintaro.

Except something was wrong. His eyes which usually were dull were bright and teeming with- what?

Energy? He couldn't tell. He also noticed, despite it being dark that his mouth was stained red, blood possibly. He knew the sight well after all.

Shintaro stood and dropped the body of something. It was a cat. Kano backed away, still as a cat but before he could even take a proper step back, he was grabbed by the throat by the NEET. He let the illusion drop as he was pushed into the wall, the dark-haired male startled, staring at him in shock. But he quickly recovered and muttered a, "Should have seen that coming..." while he licked his lips, glancing away. "You can let me go now, you know." Kano said with a small uncomfortable smile plastered to his face, the pressure on his neck increasing.

Shintaro didn't let go, "Please don't move...I'm so hungry." His lips brushed against roommates neck. Kanos eyes narrowed and he focused on breathing, hoping he would let him go soon so he could breathe normally. "Get off Shintaro.." he said his brow creasing from the uncomfortable breathlessness he felt.

"Please." He sounded desperate, his hands slowly leaving the golden-eyed teens neck. Kano took a second to gather himself as he noticed that the now-vampire trembling as he took a step back. He looked weak, his breathing more labored. Even after the cat he was still like this? Kano sighed. "It's fine, come here." Shintaro shook his head, "I can't, not from a person..." Kano groaned inwardly and bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. He didn't react to the pain but Shintaros head snapped up, transfixed as he stared at the bead of blood growing on Kanos thumb. He could tell he was gritting his teeth, his larger canines pushing visibly against his top lip. His hands were at his side, balled up. "If this will help then take it." He said with a grin. He just wanted it over with since he was tired and cold now. But still he shook his head. The bead of blood on his thumb had grown and was about to drip onto the floor, but Shintaro abandoned his morals as he quickly moved, licking his thumb. Shuuya quickly shoved his thumb into his mouth and he didn't resist this time. He sucked on his thumb greedily and Kano snickered, imagining Shin as a baby. He flinched slightly as he felt Shinatros enlarged canine pierce his thumb as he continued to feed. Even though it hurt, there was something else that made him bite his lip. Pleasure?

"You must really be hungry." He said as he pulled his thumb away. An animalistic noise escaped the vampires throat as he stared hungrily at Kanos thumb. "Let's go home." He smiled and started to walk away but was grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into the wall of the alley. He grimaced, the breath he had just gained back leaving again. He took a second to breathe then tried to push away but couldn't against Shintaros iron grip. The NEET-turned-vampire raised his lips to the boys neck again. He was still cold and shaking. Kano shivered and Shinatro twitched and reacted, biting into his neck, hard. "Ngh..." He groaned, feeling the boy feed. It hurt but it also was pleasant _._ Maybe it was some weird way to stop their prey from wanting to run. That part was bad but what was even worse was that he was _prey_. He didn't like that feeling of being prey but his thoughts soon ran out as the pleasure intensified and he shuddered, a quiet moan escaping, his body relaxing. He could feel the vampires eyes snap open, his eyelashes brushing against his neck. Shintaro roughly pushed himself away and backed up, turning away. He angrily pushed his hands into his hair and raked his scalp while a frustrated yell escaped him. It echoed against the empty walls of the alley. Kano stared at him dazedly as he slid down to the floor, wondering if he had had his fill. He hoped he hadn't because it felt good. He reached a hand to his stinging neck, absentmindedly noticing it was still bleeding.

Shintaro continued to freak out and Kano stood, stumbling towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home." He said again, his voice now slurred. Shintaro stopped breaking things to look at him and Shuuya grinned, beginning to walk out of the alley but collapsed. Shintaro caught him before he slammed his head into the concrete and picked him up. Kano blearily thought that all of the blood sure must have helped before the darkness of the alley consumed him.


End file.
